Rain and Lightning
by sg4ever
Summary: this sort of fits the GW april theme fic, which is "Rain". The action takes place during "End of Nights".


Helen was sitting at her office trying to calm down and find a way to discover where Ashley was being held by the Cabal. She has been trying everything for the last weeks but none of her contacts seemed to know anything. She was desperate, now seeing what the Cabal has done to her daughter and she was having a struggle within, a mixture of feelings: deep concern for Ashley, hate and revenge desire for the Cabal, incertitude about John's intentions and not last, she was having a strange feeling when it was coming to Nikola.

He had never been the humanitarian type, or at least, not since he has become a vampire because he didn't trust people and decided to isolate himself from them. And now, the fact that he was standing beside her, the concern he has been showing for her since Ashley's been missing, the fact of helping her by creating a device to fight the super abnormals, was making Helen all confused.

No selfish goals were hiding behind his actions. Nikola was just there to help her, as he has always been when they were back in London. Small gestures like carrying her books or borrowing his books convinced her, at the time that he wanted to help her. And then of course, there were the conversations they had on all sorts of themes, physics, human psychology, biology, history, religion, science…she has always appreciated Nikola for treating her as an equal, thing that English men from the past century couldn't even consider about a women.

As her thoughts were invading her mind, the light in the room started to fade. Raising her gaze to the window, Helen saw the dark clouds threatening to block all the sunbeams. She sighed and thought to herself "this is a proper weather for the storm of feelings inside me". But before even to finish her thought, a lightning struck the ground, just inside the Sanctuary premises and then a loud thunder was heard. She shook her head and then, a second lightning followed exactly the same path as the first one. There was no doubt now who was causing all these.

As Helen reached the door, outside had already started to rain. Big raindrops were hitting violently the ground and the walls of the Sanctuary. Wondering her gaze, she spotted Nikola somewhere in the left side, exactly when another lightning was about to reach the ground but he redirected it so that the lightning hit him directly and all of a sudden he was emanating light and electricity. She couldn't hold a gasp, as she was watching the lights show Nikola was offering.

Nikola heard the gasp and in the same time, he heard Helen's heart beats growing in intensity. Even though he was turned with the back at her and he could not see her face, he knew she was worried but was also enjoying the view. He could tell that from her pulse, her breath, which he was able to hear thanks to his vampire hearing.

Another lightning came down from the sky and seemed it caught Nikola off guard as he merely managed to absorb it. But in the same moment the lightning was over, he collapsed to the ground with smoke coming off of his clothes. Watching the whole scene, Helen frightened and ran to Nikola who was now lying on the ground while the rain was soaking him entirely. She reached him and started shaking him but there was no response. For a moment the thought that she might lose him past through her mind but she banished it quickly.

Getting closer to his face in order to check if he was still breathing, she felt something sweet and warm gently touching her lips. Before she could realize what was happening, she found herself responding to Nikola's kiss. For as long as the kiss lasted, she thought at nothing else besides that she would like this to last forever.

The rain that was pouring was gently touching their faces now and a cold raindrop falling on her neck made her realize where she was and what she was doing. She needed all her concentration power to _free_ herself from that sweet tempting kiss and when she pulled herself back and opened her eyes she met Nikola's pleased with self grin and a smirk of arrogance radiating on his face.

"Well that was…electrifying" whispered Nikola close to Helen's ear. A cold shiver went through her spine and with an enormous effort she managed to pull herself together.

"That was completely reckless and childish", Helen said trying to sound angry despite the fact that her mind was aching for the touch of his lips and his soft skin.

"Everything is just a game to you?" she said realizing in the same moment that she wanted so much to know the answer to this question. So many confuse feelings about Nikola…

"Oh, I'm sure you enjoyed this as much as I did, plus if I wouldn't have pretended to be hurt you wouldn't have _just_ kissed me" he said without bothering to hide a huge grin.

"What were you doing outside anyway, on a weather like this?" Helen said, trying to avoid admitting that indeed she has enjoyed that kiss a lot.

"I needed a break in my work so I got out to breathe some fresh air. When the storm started I couldn't help myself to play a bit with the lightning. It makes me relax."

"Well it also makes you all wet…" and saying that Helen bit her lower lip hoping Nikola didn't notice because the view of him wet brought guttery thoughts to her mind "… so unless you want to spend some more time _relaxing_, I think it would be wise to come inside and change your clothes."

"Would you be so kind to help me with that? I think I hit my elbow when I fell and I don't know if I'll be able to unbutton my shirt on my own", Nikola said with the most tempting voice.

Helen rolled her eyes as a response and briefly said "incorrigible". She then started to walk to the entrance leaving Nikola behind and trying to seem unaffected by his words even though her mind was long lost in the gutter…


End file.
